


Hiking

by morethanwords



Series: Klaine Summer Challenge 2016 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's life suddenly got a lot more exciting when Rachel's cousin, Blaine, appeared on the scene.</p><p>Written for the klaine summer challenge 2016</p><p>week 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiking

"Do we have to go?" Kurt sulked… he was sure he had a headache coming on.

"Sorry Kurt," his father said brusquely, "I'm afraid we do."

It was around this time every year that the 'Berry' family invited Kurt and Burt to their annual family hike and picnic. Apparently it had started just after Kurt's mother had died.. the Berrys welcoming them into their family unit to try and help them get over their grief… and it had continued ever since.

"It's just that I see enough of Rachel at school. The thought of a whole day in her company is really not my idea of pleasure. Trust me dad… if you knew her like I do, you'd be saying the same thing," Kurt whined.

"I'm going to lose patience with you in a minute, Kurt," Burt sighed. "Have you any idea how disrespectful it would be not to go. The Berrys have been more than kind to us over the years and although you may not remember it, they actually helped us through some difficult times."

"Fine," Kurt pouted, "but if Rachel starts singing show tunes while we're hiking, I'm leaving."

********

They were meeting in the car park of the local woodlands, as per usual. The routine each year was a good spirited long circular walk, arriving back at the cars to enjoy the picnic that Rachel's dads always insisted on providing. 

Kurt sighed he saw the Berrys were already there waiting in a little cluster by their car, when they drew into the car park… noticing as they got closer that there was an extra person with them. On further inspection.. Kurt could see the extra body was a boy.. about their age.. and did Rachel have her arm linked with the boy?

"Don't tell me Rachel Berry's got a boyfriend…" Kurt said incredulously.. Burt parking their car alongside the Berrys'.

"I guess we're about to find out," Burt chuckled.

********

The boy, Blaine, turned out to be Rachel's cousin, thankfully… 'thankfully' because he was stunningly gorgeous.. and Kurt would have been viciously jealous if Rachel had been dating someone so amazing. In his opinion she was constantly irritating.. and the thought that she might have got herself a boyfriend before Kurt managed to…. he didn't want to go there. 

Fortunately, despite being related to Rachel (on her mother's side), Blaine was definitely not as annoying as her.. or at least not so far. He was smaller than Kurt, but the well fitted t-shirt he was wearing showed just how toned his body was.. and when he smiled, he was simply beautiful. Someone as perfect as Blaine probably had an equally gorgeous girlfriend tucked away somewhere.. with several other girls waiting in the wings to be on the receiving end of his beautiful smile… but Kurt was allowed to dream...

Blaine was open and friendly from the outset which made him nothing like Rachel. If she was meeting someone for the first time, before she even bothered to find out your name, Rachel would have probably told you how many solos she'd had in glee club. Suddenly Kurt felt a little more optimistic about the day ahead. 

**********

"Kurt.. I need to run my ideas past you for my NYADA audition song choices," Rachel announced as they set off on their hike… her arm still linked with Blaine's. "I've discussed it with Blaine, but I feel I need your input as well."

Kurt caught Blaine's eye as he looked incredulously at Rachel… and he felt like they shared a connection… a shared exasperation. "Rachel, you've still got over a year to go before you have to worry about that. You might not even get an audition."

"I'm disappointed that you think like that Kurt," Rachel said loudly. "I think that the number of glee solos I've had alone, proves I'm of the calibre of a NYADA student."

"Believe what you want Rachel," Kurt snapped… marching on ahead to join LeRoy who was in charge of the map in the front.. desperate to escape Rachel's rantings… and also he didn't want to get into an argument today of all days. He'd always got on well with Rachel's dads.. and they'd made a special effort to support him when he'd come out as gay… and he'd always be thankful for that. He knew he could call on them any time.. and although he never had.. it was nice having that security… and it had been a while since he'd spoken to LeRoy.

"Hi, Mr Berry," Kurt said, catching up with the older man.

"Kurt!" LeRoy smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. All good."

"You surviving the dramas of glee club?"

Kurt chuckled quietly. "Mainly. I mean I try and avoid getting involved in the bigger dramas… although sometimes it's unavoidable."

"Very wise."

"I've learnt." Kurt laughed.

"I'm glad you could come today Kurt. I know you'll be getting too old for these outings soon… but it's nice for Rachel to have you along."

"I always enjoy our days out." It was true.. he kind of did. "Blaine seems nice," Kurt commented, glancing back and managing to catch Blaine's eye yet again… and they shared a discreet smile. He still had Rachel glued to his side.. and Kurt thought he might go and rescue him soon.. Rachel still bending his ear.. probably about her song choices.

"He's a charming young man," LeRoy nodded. "You should talk to him a bit more later. I think you'll find you have quite a bit in common."

"I will. Definitely. Thanks Leroy."

*********

At some point they all stopped to admire a huge area of wild flowers growing up a grassy bank.. a couple of them taking a photo or two. That sorted out the mix in their group a bit.. and Kurt ended up walking up the back with Blaine.. Rachel deciding to pester her dads for the time being.

Kurt's experience of boys in Ohio, was pretty poor. Most of them who crossed Kurt's path were either jocks who delighted in tormenting him.. or douchbags who could barely hold a conversation … or a combination of both. 

Blaine, however, seemed different. It was obvious that he was related to Rachel, with his love of music and theatre… and he could apparently sing too… but unlike Rachel, he was modest and considerate.. and a pleasure to spend time with, without Kurt feeling like he wanted to strangle him.

Kurt also liked the way Blaine's shorts fitted snuggly around his muscled thighs and ass, very much indeed. Kurt's face grew hot and he averted his gaze to find Blaine looking at him, somewhat amused.

"I.. um.." Kurt began helplessly.. his face positively glowing.

Blaine just smiled. "I know Rachel seems like a lot at times," he said, tactfully saving Kurt for any further embarrassment, "but her mother is my mother's sister.. and I've grown up with females just like her.. so I'm used to it." It was a well known fact that Rachel's mother was a professional singer.. travelling the world. Her career had been the reason she'd offered Rachel up for adoption to her good friends LeRoy and Hiram.. who she already knew from the entertainment business.

"Rachel and I are actually quite similar really," Kurt admitted. "We drive each other mad, but we're good for each other… we make each other better. We argue all the time but underneath, we love each other… we've known each other for years."

"That's nice.. you know, to have a friend where you can be yourself.. no pretences."

"It's the best kind," Kurt agreed.

***********

Once they'd laid the picnic blankets out…. and they'd all helped themselves to plates piled high with food… Rachel, miraculously left he and Blaine to themselves. Kurt suspected she might be trying to coax some information about Finn out of Burt, knowing he had started dating Carole, Finn's mother. Kurt almost laughed though, knowing how oblivious his dad was to the small nuances of information that Rachel would be wanting to know. 

She should really be asking him, because Kurt was the one that seemed to spend more time with Finn when their respective parents decided they were going to do something to include the boys. Kurt had become adept at making small talk with someone who's only interests were football and playing on the xbox. He also knew that Finn would blush profusely when Carole chose a romantic comedy as their Friday night movie.. and there was kissing involved… but that was beside the point.

Maybe he should tell Rachel to just bake Finn a big batch of cookies.. and he'd be declaring his undying love to her in no time at all… because if Rachel was hoping Finn would ask her out on a date any time soon… well let's just say Rachel probably needed to be the proactive one here.

"Rachel suggested going to see a movie tonight," Blaine commented after a while. "She said we could invite you, but that you probably wouldn't want to come."

Who was Blaine kidding?.. if Blaine was going, Kurt couldn't see himself saying 'no'. "Oh? What are you seeing?"

"There's that retro theatre in town that's showing Moulin Rouge apparently.. and as Rachel and I discovered we both love the film…." Blaine offered.

"Why on earth would Rachel say I wouldn't want to go? She knows it's one of my favourite movies ever. I want to have 'Come What May' at my wedding. She knows that too…"

"Really?" Blaine's eyes were wide. "I want that song at my wedding too.. one day."

They both grinned stupidly at each other for a moment.

"Oh my goodness," Kurt laughed, "What are we like?"

"I think Rachel said something about you and her having been getting on each other's nerves lately… and she just thought you might have had enough of her after today…" Blaine gave an embarrassed smile, "but I'm hoping you'll come Kurt.. as my first official friend in Lima."

"As if I could say 'no' to that.." Kurt blushed.. stopping himself. Would Blaine think he was flirting with him? Would it even be welcomed.

Blaine was apparently not worried, thankfully. "Shall we go over and tell her the good news?" He jumped up.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled. "I think we should." Blaine offered his hand to pull Kurt up.. and Kurt took it without a second thought.

*******

The movie trip was great.. the three of them going for coffee, after. "Do you think Finn would come to the movies with us sometime?" Rachel asked Kurt, as nonchalantly as she could.

"I don't see why not," Kurt smiled, "If we picked the right sort of movie.." Blaine's presence was making him feel mellow.. and somehow with Blaine present, he and Rachel seemed to be getting on quite well. He really, really needed to keep in touch with Blaine.. an email address or phone number… even if he never actually saw him again… because Kurt had never met someone who he got along so well with.. and Kurt just needed a 'friend'.. a genuine friend who he could be himself with, and Blaine seemed like he could be that sort of person. He just had to be brave.. and ask.

The opportunity came when Rachel went to the bathroom. 

"Blaine?"

"Hmmm?" Blaine turned to him, his long eyelashes fluttering as he blinked… as if in slow motion.. a soft smile on his face.

"I.." Kurt swallowed. "Can I…?" He was being silly… but he'd never been so nervous, ridiculous considering they'd been chatting all day.

Blaine slid his chair closer.. and Kurt just had to look away. "Kurt?" Blaine's voice was close to him now.. his face close enough to surely feel the heat radiating off of Kurt's face. "Here.."

Kurt looked back and Blaine was offering him his phone… unlocked and ready to enter his contact details in.

Oh. "Oh" Kurt laughed. "Thank you."

"I was thinking the same," he said quietly.

"I'm glad I'll know at least two people when I start school on Monday." Blaine smiled. "And now I can even text you if I'm lost."

"Huh?" Kurt managed, eloquently. "School? How? god.. just tell me." 

Blaine shrugged. "Sorry.. I thought you knew. My father's work is in London.. and that's where I've been living for the past few years. I really want to finish my high school here.. and go to college here, so Uncle LeRoy and Uncle Hiram are kindly letting me live them so that I can do that."

Kurt smiled happily, although 'happy' didn't quite cover his delight. "I'm sure your phone number will still come in handy… although I still want to hit you for not telling me."

"Oh.. a black eye.. that'd make me look pretty badass."

"I also want to hit Rachel for not telling me." Kurt added as she arrived back at the table.

Blaine chuckled as Rachel, a little distracted with her phone… looked up at Kurt with some bewilderment when he berated her.

"I thought you knew," she said, unable to give him her full attention. "Kurt.. you have to help me… I've asked Finn to do a duet with me at Glee club next week and he's said 'yes'. We have to find the perfect song."

**********

After a couple of days at Mckinley, Blaine seemed to have more friends than Kurt had ever had. Sure, he and Blaine still spoke.. and chatted.. and even sat next to each other in their literature class…. but Blaine was constantly surrounded by girls who desperately wanted to talk to him.. and find out more about this 'fascinating' new boy in school. And Blaine was lovely and charming with everyone.. so of course he'd be well liked. Even Kurt's own girlfriends were swooning. Kurt just took a back seat and watched it all unfold before him.

A couple of times, Rachel had invited herself round to his house when she knew Finn would be around, bringing Blaine with her. He and Blaine would sit and talk.. or play music… and they were the best times.. but after a couple of weeks, Kurt realised that his friendship with Blaine might not be as 'special' as he wanted it to be. But he could be fine with that… because Blaine was still becoming one of his best friends.

**********

Then came the announcement that there was going to be a school dance… and after only a few days, Kurt was sick of the hysteria that went along with it. He had no plans to go.. why would he? Everyone else became obsessed with who was going to ask who.. what they should wear.. and even though Kurt loved clothes, it was just 'ugh'. 

To make matters worse.. the number of girls that were vying for Blaine's attention seemed to intensify.. each one hoping to be the date of the 'hot' new guy for the school dance. Eventually, unable to face it any more.. Kurt took himself off to the library one lunchtime. At least it would be peaceful… 

To his surprise, half way through lunch, Kurt looked up from the book he was reading to find Blaine standing in front of him.

"Oh. Hi.. Everything okay?"

"I've found you," Blaine smiled.

"You have indeed," Kurt smiled back. 

"I was wondering if I could take you for coffee after school today?"

Kurt's heart did a strange flutter. "Yeah. Sure. That'd be nice." Fantastic. Wonderful. All the adjectives Kurt couldn't possibly say out loud.

*******

Blaine paid for his coffee.. so at the very least Kurt was entitled pretend it was a date… right?

"Do you have a date for the school dance?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt intently.

Kurt shook his head frantically, his mouthful of coffee. "No. No plans to go though.. so not a problem."

"Is that because you haven't got a date.. or?" Blaine questioned. "Would you go if you had a date?"

Kurt scoffed. "All hypothetical… because I mean.. as if that's going to happen."

"Kurt Hummel. My amazing friend," Blaine began, "Will you please go to the school dance with me? As my date." He reached across the table to grasp Kurt's hand in his own.. warm and certain.. briefly pressing Kurt's fingers to his lips for a soft kiss.

"I'd love to." And just like that… Kurt Hummel was going to the school dance.

E_N_D


End file.
